


Kiss Me Senseless, Hyung

by wishbts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbts/pseuds/wishbts
Summary: "make out?"as in kissing? um hyung can you kiss me senseless like how they show  in dramas?" minho cocks an eyebrow at this.jisung pouts. minho doesn't take it. jisung sobers up a bit."hyung, yeah as in on the lips.... don't you want to kiss me?" the last part is added too quickly as if jisung already knew how minho would play off the question, brushing it aside as a joke which is true and what would have most definitely been minho's initial go to response. damn it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 318





	Kiss Me Senseless, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I am back again with this cute little one shot of Jisung wanting Minho to kiss him. Letting Go's 2nd part is in the works so don't worry, I wont let you guys hanging up on all that angst. For now, enjoy this! 
> 
> Lowercase intended.

now that minho thinks about it, it has always been coming. jisung's always been vocal, doesn't really fidget at the sides and makes up his mind quick if there's something he really wants. and when has minho ever been able to deny jisung of what he wants?

minho never stood a chance.

so it comes as a surprise even when it shouldn't when they're on a 5 min break from the mv filming, pressed together, half leaning on each other in the back seat of the van to preserve body heat - that jisung says what he says next, absolutely halting minho's world with a single sentence.

"hyung, do you wanna make out with me?"

now to anyone but minho the words would seem easily breezed through, casually said with a hint of a smirk on them, exactly jisung-style but minho prides himself over noticing and knowing smallest of things about the members. minho hyung, always the attentive, sensitive hyung, often quiet and observing rather than assertive. but minho knows jisung probably alot better than anyone else, probably even better than he knows himself. Which is why he catches the slight tremor in the uplifting of the lips, the way jisung fiddles with his thumbs once, twice before clasping his hands tight. jisung's nervous and entirely too conscious of the words that he has spoken.

minho is a calm person, very calm and collected, nothing truly fazes him so when he giggles next or atleast tries fake giggling he's displeased to note that it comes out as more of a squeak, betraying his inner turmoil.

"make out?

"as in kissing? um hyung can you kiss me senseless like how they show in dramas?" minho cocks an eyebrow at this.

jisung pouts. minho doesn't take it. jisung sobers up a bit.

"hyung, yeah as in on the lips.... don't you want to kiss me?" the last part is added too quickly as if jisung already knew how minho would play off the question, brushing it aside as a joke which is true and what would have most definitely been minho's initial go to response. damn it.

but both he and jisung rarely ever have a conversation such as this, or have never at all and minho suspects this to be a prank but the desperate almost pleading look in jisung's eyes makes him go along for a bit. he suspects it's a prank or some rendition of han jisung's humor which prompts minho to ask what jisung means by this and exactly why.

"you want me to kiss you, why?"

"hyung, you know about the mission pd-nim gave us recently to hone our skills? well this time i am trying out something new." minho nods. jyp wants them to venture further into their individual fields, trying out newer things, newer genres than their usual styles. minho himself has picked up contemporary dancing which is something he really had no exposure to before. he's interested to try something opposite to his usual hiphop style. "it's a love song and it is supposed to draw out feelings of young love. but i keep messing up the lyrics because i don't have much experience in that department-" jisung grumbles in half a rap, minho barely catching the words. Minho pokes his finger in jisung's shoulder that's resting on his own.

"why me out of everyone else?"

jisung fidgets in his seat, turning a bit red in the face as if minho's question now has made him realize the gravity of the situation. you don't usually ask your bestfriend and a team member to kiss you all of a sudden after all. he takes too long to answered, struggling to find the correct answer. in the end, he huffs and pinches his brows, resting his hand over minho's.

"hyung, i- i trust you the most with...this." minho doesn't know what 'this' jisung is referring to. getting a kiss out of minho? being at the hands of probably the best kisser in the team (don't tell this to chan) ? not speaking a word of _this-_ this bizarre conversation to anyone else? 'this' that jisung refers to could be any of these or none of them.

"okay." the word slipping out of his mouth more easily than he would’ve liked. minho's just curious what this is about because there’s something else to it too.

this one word has jisung's shoulders deflating as he leans down back in minho's side, the tension leaving his body as he sighs in relief.

"you're the best lee know, you know, my minho, i knew i could count on you, hyung " jisung singsongs apparently relieved and excited now that it's decided and the tense conversation is finished. jisung threads an arm around minho facing him like an excited puppy, bouncing on his seat as he leans towards minho with lips jutted out for a kiss. minho pushes his face away with a flick of a finger.

"meet me at the dorms tonight."

//

now kissing isn't that big of a deal if you're wondering why minho's not stressed about the act itself. minho's done it alot of times, kisses don't really hold emotional value for him. which is why agreeing to it that easily wasn’t that big of a deal. it isn't that big of deal for him but for jisung it's another matter altogether. jisung cries watching movies, writes poetry about his plant cactus flowering, loves to run his hands over walls, stray pets on the street. there's always a reason behind jisung's actions. things that no one would think twice about can move jisung emotionally just as easily, sparking an idea in him. jisung is the most sentimental of the team and minho knows it the best. thus the hesitance.

jisung steps into minho's room with a hesitancy minho probably hasn't seen at all after the debut. minho truly has tried to tone the awkwardness down by flinging his heavy dark blanket that he uses as his curtain off the bed, sitting carefully and harmlessly on a side, giving much space to jisung to sit down. he's even arranged his big plushie at the corner, sat up to make his bunk more inviting which did make minho shake his head in disbelief. what is he even doing? he feels more like a confused prey caught up in this…this _bizarre_ situation.

jisung sits down on the other end of the bed. they sit in silence for too long. jisung's never been this quiet.

"so-"

"just kiss me already hyung ", the words are rambled out in jisung's nervous rasp from the other side of the bed where jisung perches. funny there has never been any distance between them and now nothing has ever been this glaringly obvious. han jisung is very very nervous about this. which makes minho question more about the motive.

minho does allow himself to think why jisung chose him and not any other member. surely friendly, sunshine, fellow-twin felix would have been a good choice, handsome hyunjin even better but jisung came to him. why did jisung come to him? minho knows everything about han jisung just like he knows everything about minho. his brows crease. there hasn't been anything to hide between them, so what then?

"hey" he puts his hand on jisung's which causes the younger one to jolt violently. jisung tries to smile back reassuringly to mask his nerves as if he doesn’t look like a deer in headlights. emphasis on tries.

"you sure you want this?", minho asks, his brows creasing.

jisung nods quickly, his eyes close immediately, body turned to face minho. jisung pursing his lips out.

"i am pretty sure you'd feel more comfortable with felix or hyunjin-"

"no hyung, only you", jisung says too quickly that he nearly chokes with how quickly he forces the words out and in any other circumstances minho would have laughed and teased the younger but he's too busy noticing jisung's face, now that the younger boy is trying hard to sit still.

minho sees pretty long lashes curling up, resting up on the hill of his cheeks, as jisung squeezes his eye shut, his mouth tightly pursed into a heart shape, lips quivering. his own palms sweat. this isn't a good idea. despite jisung's teasing them all with kissy faces often infront of the camera and acting shamelessly clingy with affection (which minho doesn’t mind one bit. han jisung can tape himself to minho and _it’d be okay_ , after all, jisung's minho's favorite) , he's infact hasn't had his first kiss and minho wants it to go down well, atleast something jisung doesn't end up regretting. he let's out a bit of a sigh to make the mood shift as he rests his hand on jisung's puffy cheeks, caressing it with his thumb, because jisung looks endearingly cute like this, all flushed and awkward. jisung opens one eye to look at him questioningly, a pout naturally forming on his mouth, "hyung do you find this funny? making me wait for-"

minho swiftly puts his lips onto jisung's cutting off his words. the kiss isn’t much of a kiss but a peck, a smooch, gentle with barely there pressure, just enough to register the shape of their lips together. jisung's lips are warm and incredibly soft. softer than they look. it's a peck, a barely there meet of their lips, easier for jisung to back out of, if he wants. he doesn't. it lasts for about 3 secs.

minho pulls back just as quick.

"we're done", minho exclaims as he leans back. "there you go sungie, you got your first kiss."

" _first_?- hyung how did you know it was my-" jisung starts flushing but also annoyed at minho who smiles at the question because _ofcourse_ minho would know about it. this realization makes jisung feel a bit self conscious which in turn makes him indignant. "also, what was that? that wasn't even a kiss that was so lame. i bet hyunjin could've kissed-"

minho's brow twitches. something about someone else's name on jisung's lips that minho claimed just few seconds ago irks minho off. this time he slides his hand to the back of jisung's head, tangling into his hair, the other on his chin, holding it in position. jisung's eyes go wide, his breath hitching. they are nose to nose. this close, they’re breathing into each other.

"what do you want from me?", he whispers. this close minho can count jisung's lashes. this close minho can hear jisung gulping, this close minho can probably ask this finally. "why are you doing this, sungie?"

"i- hyung, the song-", jisung starts but stops as he sees minho staring at him like that. they've never been able to hide anything from each other, so why try?

"hyung... i-i wanted my first kiss to be you." he finally admits. jisung's eyes go comically wide, as if he cant believe that he slipped those words out. this close jisung can't even escape the eye contact even if he wanted to. they're still nose to nose and minho smiles as jisung flushes impossibly more so, at the skin getting warm underneath his hand. han jisung is so cute when he is flustered, especially when it's minho's own doing.

" i- p-pretend i never said that," jisung's stuttering now, not meeting minho's eyes, pushing at his hands, pulling his face out of minho's hands, trying to create distance, "haha hyung, let's forget about this, pretend it was a joke, i was joking hyung, i didn't mean to-"

"you really talk too much."

jisung pauses mid-rant, eyes flitting to minho's in confusion. jisung blushes more so and ducks his head down shyly but looks back up to meet the stare. minho doesn't know what he himself looks like, what jisung finds in there to meet his eyes but he doesn't care. there's a pause where minho looks at jisung. his eyes always look so trusting, ever so trusting of his hyung.

"i am gonna kiss you now sungie", minho slowly breathes out finally in the space between them as he leans in the mere inches, not breaking eye contact with jisung. jisung dips his head once in a nod, his eyes flickering between minho and his lips. minho's heart melts at this and this is all the confirmation he needs as he finally dips his head towards jisung's lips. this time minho puts his lips on jisung's with purpose.

jisung's lips are warm and soft and cherry flavored as minho takes them in between his own. jisung's breath stutters for a moment when their lips meet. he tips jisung's head to get a better angle. jisung takes a moment before hesitantly following minho's ministrations.

minho giggles in jisung's mouth, " breathe sungie", and jisung does and it's clumsy and not particularly well but it's perfect the way it is. jisung has somehow climbed up into minho's lap and is now sitting up in minho's lap with both his hands clutching on minho's hoodie. jisung's lips fit perfectly in his own, so soft and sweet between his own. minho sucks on jisung's bottom lip causing jisung's grip on minho's nape to tighten. jisung's lips feel made for his own with how perfectly they fit together in his own, gliding softly and slow. minho feels himself smiling when he tries to make them come up for air and jisung's lips chase his own.

jisung sighs as their lips disconnect, their faces still inches apart. jisung looks like a baby squirrel sitting on his lap, lips red and swollen, cheeks puffed, a hint of red on them, eyes still closed. probably the most beautiful in this moment, in minho's arms than minho has ever seen him. jisung slowly opens his eyes, his eyes sparkling, a grin breaking into his face, jisung returning to his hyper state.the shy jisung of the moment before has completely vanished. this 180 of a flip amuses minho.

"holy shit hyung, that was amazing! i didn't know this was what i was missing out on!! we should definitely do it more often"

often? minho feels his eyes widening at this comment as jisung fidgets in his lap, making no move to climb down.

"hyung, now kiss me with the tongue-"

" _what_?"

"like a proper kiss!!" jisung has the nerve to whine and pout to minho with his swollen red lips, flushed cheeks, sitting on his lap. it's a sight to behold.

"i doubt the lyrics have going to do anything with tongues sungie", minho tuts, a smile playing on his face.

"if you're not gonna kiss me, lee minho-" minho raises an eyebrow, "-hyungie, sungie will do it himself." there's a cocky grin behind the statement and minho feels his heart soar.

"what's my sungie gonna do?"

"this"

jisung says into minho's mouth, as he tries kissing the way minho taught him a few seconds ago. he's still new and clumsy at this but definitely more confident than before. this time jisung tries sucking on minho's bottom lip but minho escapes with a devilish grin as he takes jisung's bottom lip between his teeth, scraping it and biting on it. jisung gasps at this, about to say something but minho takes this chance to slip his tongue inside jisung's mouth, their tongues meeting. jisung’s breath catches in his throat at the intrusion, his body melting under minho's touch. Jisung tastes sweet on his tongue and so incredibly _jisung_ that minho decides kissing jisung is probably the best thing he’s ever done.

the sounds reach them after minutes of them making out with each other. the rest of the members must have arrived. not separating their lips, minho quickly pushes jisung down to him while reaching a hand to flip his blanket that hangs from above to cover his bed and hiding them both from prying eyes. this sudden position of jisung on top of minho suddenly makes things hotter and more dangerous as jisung bites on his lips the same way he taught him to.

the door opens.

"Hyung are you sleeping...?", jeongin calls out waiting for a response. jisung lets their tongues meet, gliding together and it takes all of minho's control to not make a sound or to take lead of the kiss. to minho it doesn't make sense how good jisung already is at this when he literally got his first kiss minutes ago. but then again, jisung's good at nearly everything he puts his mind on. someone shouts from the living room to hurry up.

"I think he's sleeping, hyung! his curtain is down!" jeongin screams back, feet shuffling for a moment and then steps outside to close the door.

jisung sits up and giggles down at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed red, lips bitten down. "everyone's scared of you hyung, no one dares to risk your wrath by pulling up your curtain or ballsy enough to chance being scarred for life by taking a peek", jisung has the audacity to laugh after the position they were just in, nearly about to get caught, "i guess we are pretty safe hyung, wanna continue?"

"han jisung you're buying me a week's ice americanos for snogging me for nearly an hour", minho croaks.

//

minho groans at the back of his throat as jisung pounces on him. he has birthed a kissing monster. jisung corners him for the 5th time today at their company, quickly capturing his lips into his own and somehow even slipping his tongue into his mouth due to the element of surprise. han jisung has developed another obnoxious habit courtesy of minho himself, springing up onto him to kiss him by surprise. It’s apparently jisung's favorite thing to do or so he has told felix who told everyone else until it reached to minho who quietly facepalmed trying to hide his grin.

as jisung detaches their lips grinning at him with the biggest smile ever, minho finds himself smiling back as he pulls jisung closer by the waist.

"you're really insufferable", he says with a roll of an eye. jisung responds by reattaching their lips and giggling into minho's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
